Dark Veela Harry potter story
by Archer1516
Summary: This story is about Harry come into his creature and Hogwart's founder inheritance. But before he those come in he is swept off by his grandparents. The story has him being betrayed by his best friends and him falling in love for his rival Draco who he is also a Veela. this story is when he is starting his fifth year. there will be some mature chapters later in the story. drarry
1. Chapter 1

Veela's bonding

Prologue: Harry's life flipped upside down.

The night was stormy, the winds howled and the lightening cracked, shaking the bedroom window. There, lying on the bed, was a clump of sweat-covered flesh that was Harry Potter. The raven-haired boy was thinking back to how the day began normally.

Flashback

"Freak! Wake up, you lazy-ass boy. Get down stairs and make me and my perfect family breakfast." This is how Harry woke up that morning, to his lovely walrus 'Uncle' Vernon yelling. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, pulled a shirt over his naked chest, and put some slippers on before walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. What do you and Aunt Petunia want this morning?" Harry asked.

"I would like some pancakes, ham, eggs, and a coffee. Black," his uncle said gruffly. Harry nodded and left the dining room to make them their breakfast.

"Boy, come over here. My family is going to Aunt Marge's to get Dudley a pet; he earned one. We're going to be gone for the day, freak, so here's your chore list. Have these done by nine o'clock sharp," Vernon said as he thrust a three page list chores he had to do at Harry.

"Fine, Uncle." Harry replied.

'Great, they leave to get Dudley one Ripper's babies. Lord, help me now,' Harry thought as he looked through the list: everything from mowing to scrubbing the cellar on his hands and knees. 'More fun for m-'

His thoughts where cut off by a knock on the door. When he opened he saw two hooded figures. Harry reached for his wand only to remember he left it under his pillow. 'Shit! I'm defenseless.' Harry thought. He looked for something to defend himself with and saw a cane in the umbrella stand by his hand. He grabbed it, ready to swing it, when he stopped. The hooded figures lifted their hoods to show to gray haired people who look in their mid-sixties.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry asked as he took a small step back.

"I'm Benjamin Potter and this is Grace Potter. We're your grandparents, Harry," The man, Benjamin, said. 'This can't be. My only living relatives are Aunt Petunia and her family.' The confusing thought came through Harry's mind.

"Why didn't you come for me earlier?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't James made us swear a wizard oath that when you reached your fifth year at Hogwart then we had to come and get you and get you ready for your inheritance. He banned us from seeing you because he didn't want us to get hurt. We all thought you would be with Sirius or Remus or the others people on your parents will not these sorry pitiful muggles." Ben said.

"They had a will? Why hasn't anybody told me?" Harry franticly asked.

"Dumbledore made everyone there at the will reading swear a wizard oath that we would not tell you anything til you were the age of 17 or had an inheritance." Grace said sadly.

'That old shit told me nothing. He is dead to me.' Harry thought sadly.

Harry stopped moving—hell, he thought he stopped breathing. 'Grandparents? They can't be. These people I live with are my only living family.' Harry thought franticly. "You can't be. My only living blood relatives are the Dursleys. That's what Dumbledore says." Harry said firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Dumbledore lies and manipulates people to get what he wants. We are James William Potter's parents and we need to get you ready for your inheritances," the woman, Grace, said. 'No. He said he would have put me in with another part of my family if I had any others. Why would he lie?' Harry thought a mixture of feelings: angry, confused, and sadness, to name a few.

"Lift up your selves and show me your wrists. Now." Harry ordered. They looked shocked and did as told and Harry saw no Dark Mark. What shocked him was the head ring on their fingers, the Potter crest on them. 'How could they have those they where buried with my parents!' Harry thought angrily. 'Could they have raided the grave!' now he was raging for answer.

"Where did you get these rings? They belong to my family. Take them off right now." Harry ordered. 'Why are they trying to torture my life?' that sad thought past through his head.

"That is no way to talk to your elders. Like you said, they belong to your family. There is a charm on these so no one outside of the family could wear these and the charm can't be taken off." Ben said. Harry knew then that these people were his family. He remembered something.

"Did you say inheritances? As in the more than one?" Harry asked, only getting nods of yes in return. His mouth dropped open. "Can you tell me them, please?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was not a Muggle-born. She was a half-blood witch and Dark Veela, and she knew it when she hit seventeen. Her mom was a Muggle and her dad was a Squib, but her grandparents were not William and Stella Evans, one of the most noble families in Britain. Harry, you're a pureblood. We are going to see if you're going to get your Dark Veela and your founder inheritances tomorrow. The Hogwarts founders," Ben explained. "You see, Grace's families are direct blood descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, and mine are descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Griffindor. For you to get these inheritances you have to take a quiz that they test you on." Ben said sagely.

"So I have the four founders of Hogwart's blood in me. Wait. If Godric is the grandson of King Arthur, that means we have the one of the oldest family in Britain!" Harry said excitedly. 'This is so exciting- I have royal blood in me!' was the only thing he could think of. "What's a Dark Veela?" Harry asked.

"The legends say that a Veela got the goddess Aphrodite to fall in love with him and grant him a special power. This is true: instead of turning into an ugly half bird creature, you look like everyone else when angry. The down side is she also cursed you with an allure that is stronger than a normal Veela.

"Our house is Camelot castle and that is where you'll meet your great grandparent on your mom's side. So come along, and hold on tight to me." Grace said tenderly.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Veela

Chapter One: Coming Into His Family

When Harry's feet hit the ground he gasped at the beauty of the castle before him. The castle was in the east and the sun shone behind it, making each window and metal gate gleam. The limestone walls had ivy crawling up them. The wood draw bridge looked golden from the morning light.

"Bloody hell! This place is huge!" Harry yelled. Harry yelped when he got a smack in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Harry asked indigently.

"Don't cuss! That is not becoming in a young man. Show respect to everything around you," Grace said sternly.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Harry said, getting a nod from Grace.

Ben smiled at his grandson. He waved his wand and the bridge lowered itself.

"Wow," was all Harry said as he looked into the moat that surrounded the castle. Below was murky water; who knew what was in there? Once Harry was done gaping, they all crossed the bridge. On the other side they heard a screech from above. Looking up, eight shadows flew toward them. The shadows split into groups of four landing around them. What Harry saw shocked him: on his right were hippogriffs, and to his left were griffins. Harry saw his grandparents leave the circle and once outside they turned and look at Harry.

Harry froze when the two biggest males broke from the group and walk toward him. Frozen in place he tried to remember things from Care of Magical Creatures about these two species. He remembered to keep eye contact and bow to show them your respect. He bowed and looked into their eyes for ten straight minutes before they bowed back. Harry walked toward them and patted their sides. "You're the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." He placed his hand on their beaks, looking at his grandparents, whose mouths were ajar in shock. "What?" Harry asked.

"Those two have only ever bowed to one person: your mother. The griffin is Leo and the hippogriff is Roc. They're the alphas of all the griffins and hippogriffs on the estate. All together, we have thirty of each and have the stables full of our Aethonen. The estate comes with 32,000 acres-fifty square miles. We have our own forest full of magical creatures and rare plants. We have wards that Merlin himself put up and the newer ones are put up by master wardsmen. And we are hidden by the Fidelius Charm," Ben stated.

Grace waved her wand and the iron gates opened and they walked into the courtyard the grass was an emerald green and perfectly cut with no weed in site same for the flowerbeds.

"Wow,: was all Harry could say.

"Come along Harry. You have to see your great-grandparents, the Evans'. They're this way to the gazebo- hurry along," Ben said. Harry nodded and walked faster to catch up to them. A few minutes later they were coming to the gazebo's doors. When Harry walked in he saw two figures stand and walk over to them. The man had black hair with some gray and white hair, making it look like the night sky. The time age made him look like elegant. His blue eyes shone with joy and excitement. The woman had fire-red hair that was starting to gray. Her light green eyes where glowing with all the love in the world.

"So this is the lad, huh?" The man said.

"He has Lily's eyes and nose," the woman said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Harry James Potter. And yours?" Harry asked.

"Stella Evans. And that man over there is my husband William Evans."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"One o'clock. Why?" Will asked.

"I had a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix to discuss what Lord Voldemort is up to. Can I send my owl Hedwig with a note to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black saying I'm with you and I'm safe?" Harry asked, getting a nod yes from them.

Another question occurred to him. "Will I be staying with you for the rest of summer? Can Sirius and Remus come and visit?" His grandparents nodded. "Can one of you get me a parchment and quill please?" Grace nodded and snapped her fingers; a 'pop' sound came into the gazebo.

"What can Sugar Get Mistress?" a wrinkled house elf asked.

"Can you bring us some tea, sandwiches, and cakes with a quill and parchment please, Sugar?" Grace asked. The old elf nodded and popped away, quickly popping back with everything on a cart.

"Sugar, get every elf together to meet our grandson Harry, please." Ben asked. With another nod Sugar popped away. Ben handed Harry the quill and parchment.

"Thank you," Harry said. He wrote the letter, explaining what happened and assuring Sirius and Remus he was all right, and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. With that Ben charmed the snowy owl to always find its way back to the castle. Hedwig took flight into the sky.

"Will? When the Veela inheritance comes you'll help me control it, won't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I will help you step by step," Will answered. Nodding, Harry ate his sandwich. A few minutes later twelve pops came into the gazebo.

"Master Harry, sir, I'm Sugar, head elf here. I help the other elves. The kitchen staff is Lemon, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg. The grounds keepers are Dusty, Mint, and Taffy. The cleaning staff is Honey, Link, and Handy," Sugar said, pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, meet my friend elves. Dobby, Winky, come here," Harry said. Two 'pops' later stood two badly dressed elves.

"What is Master Harry Potter's wish, sir?" Dobby asked.

"I wish to become your owner." With a nod, Dobby snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared and a golden quill. Harry grabbed the quill and signed the dotted lines. With a flash of light both elves where now wrapped in the cloaks of the Potters.

"Harry, I think you need to go to bed. This day has been emotionally tiring for you. We'll wake you when it's time for dinner," Grace said as she saw the tired look in his eyes. With a nod, Sugar snapped her fingers and he was in bed. He fell asleep.

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

Harry was awoken by Winky and lead to the dining room, where his family sat smiling at him. He smiled and sat down by Grace. Plates flew in as he was seat. The first plate in front of him was tomato brisk soup. He grabbed his spoon and dug in with the rest of the family. The main course was chicken with wild rice. Dessert was a French silk chocolate pie.

By the end they heard a hoot coming from the other room they all got up and saw Hedwig had a charmed sack on her leg. Harry went to the window and let her in and grabbed the sack while getting a owl treat from the box by the windowsill. She hooted lovingly and took her treat. Opening the sack he found five letters and four boxes.

When he touched the first letter it started saying that that the packages and last envelope had a charms so he couldn't open them till tomorrow morning at five am. "Remus and I would love to come visit. How about in a week? Oh, and… THE NEXT TIME YOU SCARE REMUS AND ME LIKE THAT, YOU'RE DOG FOOD," The voice of Sirius said.

Next letter from 'Moine saying she got all Os on her NEWTs and asked about Harry's grades.

After that, it was Ron saying he got four Os, four Es, and three Trolls

The fourth was his newt scores; everyone perked up at that. A voice came from the letter.

"Dear Harry Potter,

Out of the eleven tests you took, you received: five Outstanding, three Exceeds Expectations, one Acceptable and, sadly, two Trolls. The five following are your Outstandings: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Studies of Ancient Runes. The following are your Es: Astronomy, Charms, and Herbology. The A: Potions. The Trolls: Divination and History of Magic." The letter then ripped itself to pieces.

"Harry James Potter, why so low of Potions score? And the two trolls! You're better than that." Grace said.

"My Potions professor hates me and doesn't teach me. And the others I kept fall asleep in class and can't read the assignments because I usually fall asleep while doing the work." Harry said.

"Tomorrow after where done shopping I'm going to re-teach you all your Potions." Grace said sternly.

"Are you any good?" Harry asked. Ben choked on air.

"Am I any good?! Well, I would be a lousy potion mistress if I wasn't any good." Grace said

"You're a Potions mistress? Are any others masters at something?" Harry asked the room. Every hand went up.

"Ben what's your mastery in?" the raven haired teen asked.

"My mastery is in Transfiguration. But I'm also really good at Defense." Ben said.

"My masteries are in Charms, healing, and earth magic." Stella

"My mastery is in History of Magic, which means I'm also good in Ancient studies, Studies of ancient runes, Arithmancy." Will said

"I'm also good Herebology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy." Grace said.

"Could you teach me what you know in each class, and how to Apparate, please? I'll work really hard I promise." Harry begged. They nodded in agreement.

"On one condition: we'll ask the Ministry to allow you to retake everything that's not an Outstanding." Stella said. Harry nodded.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow morning we'll have your 'class schedule' ready, but class won't start 'til after we go shopping." Grace said. Harry nodded again.

"Now time for bed. It's 10 o'clock," Grace said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 inheritance

'paselmouth'

'thinking'

"speaking"

*spells

When Grace said it was time for bed a question popped up in Harry's mind.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"Oh. Follow Sugar she will lead you to your bed room." Ben said. After he said a sound of a pop came into the room.

"Follow me young master." The kind-hearted elf said. He nodded and said good night to everyone then followed the elderly elf down the hall. They passed the kitchen, formal dining room, guest bathrooms, supple closets, and a doorway to the cellar, dungeon, catacombs, and Grace's potion lab.

"This place is huge I'll need a map for it. Sugar how come you or any other house elf don't get lost in your master homes?" Harry said/asked, "I've always wondered that."

"Well young master the magic in the house will tell us. When you first calm a house elf your magic plus your house's magic combine and tell us everything we need to know." The old elf smiled. Then a gust of wind came through the hall and she stopped for a second. "Well that's new follow me young master." He followed her to the end of a hall and up flights of stairs. Once at the top Harry gasped his room was the size of Gryfinndor's common room. He saw the king sized four post bed by three pairs of French doors. He also had a fire place with a pair of leather recliners, a sectional couch, dark cherry desk, bed side tables, and coffee table.

"Wow this place is room is so big!" Harry exclaimed as he walked to one pair of French doors and opened it to find his room had a patio with some patio furniture. 'This view is to kill for. This makes the view at Hogwart look like nothing.' Harry thought excitedly. He turned and walked back inside and went to the next pair and opened it to find a master bathroom. Duel sinks, Soaker tub (the sizes of the perfects at Hogwart), a rain fall shower. 'This place is has everything. I bet the is a closet.' He thought. The next was a closet a walk in. On one side had cubbies for shoes and jewelry. The other was for the cloths.

"This is great I love my room." Harry said meaningfully.

"That's good." Sugar said, "Is that all?" getting a nodded from Harry she left with a pop. Harry looked at his bedside and saw a clock he casted timus on the clock and it went to the right time 11:00 at night. 'I'll set all my homework out to start when we get done shopping.' Harry thought and got everything out and set out. He looked at the clock and saw it has been fifty-six minutes since he lasted checked it. He got up and walked to bed and as it got closer to midnight. Harry start to get cramps in his stomach region and a bad migraine. Once it did hit midnight Harry wishes he could die the pain in his stomach and head gotten ten times worse. He tried to be quiet but it got worse he screamed bloody murder. His door was blasted open by Ben. Stella casted a diagnostic charm on him and called for Grace. Harry couldn't hear them through the pain.

"Grace. Get me Muscle relax, Pain reliever, fever reducer, calming draught, calming sleep, and stomach sedatives potions. Now!" Stella ordered Grace nodded and open her cart she pushed in and pulled out the need potions and handed them over. "Will hold his mouth open." Stella ordered getting a nod in return. He grabbed Harry's jaw and held it in place. Stella poured all the potions down Harry's throat. Said child fell into peaceful sleep.

In Dream.

Harry woke up on a pure white room in front of four thrones of white marble.

"Who are you?" a gruff bass voice asked.

"Harry James Potter." He stated with courage.

"Well we are the founders of Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizarding. I'm Godric Gryffindor to my right is Salazar Slytherin, To my left is Rowena Ravenclaw, and the to her left is Helga Hufflepuff. We are your test givers." Said Godric," ladies first."

"Such the gentleman Godric so I'll go first." A soft alto voice said "I'm Lady Helga Hufflepuff. This test will be about your kindest and loyalty so I'll look into your heart." She said and a warm breeze wrapped around Harry. " Such a sad life but such a pure heart you will never betray those who you love. You stand up to protect them you pass my test." Helga Said.

"Thanks my lady." Harry said as he bowed to her.

"Such a respectable and kind child. Now it's my turn I'm Rowena Ravenclaw." The gentle soprano of Rowena said," My House loves to learn and has a curiosity that gets us into trouble. I will look through your memories and mind to see these." As she said this another breeze held Harry and he felt her go through his memories. "Your have been told that your stupid from a young age but love to learn and your curiosity is bigger than mine". "Now that's scary." They heard Godric mutter to Salazar who nodded in agreement. "you have to try to get better marks you pass." Rowena said glaring at the two men into submission.

"My Turn. My house is known for their bravery and your personal values. So I'll look into your soul." Godric said as once again the breeze wrapped Harry up. "You turn down the sorting hat, killed the basilisk, facing a madman, and wanting to end house rivalries you pass my test" Godric said happily.

"You killed my pet!" Salazar yelled.

'I had to Tom Riddle was killing and petrifying everybody at school.' Harry said in Paselmouth.

'You can speak paselmouth? That failure had control of both of my pets.' Salazar said/asked

'Yes I can. Two? No only one. There's two!' Harry yelled/asked

'Yes I was breeding them but only to find they can't have eggs. Such a shame.' Salazar said.

'No I only killed one the female. She could disobey him so I had to kill her I'm so sorry I had to do that.' Harry said.

'That's fine just don't kill the other please. Now for your test my house is cunning so I would have looked in your mind but you'd have to be to kill one of my basilisk. You pass.' Salazar said.

"time for gifts. I give you Gobbledegook the language of goblins and the understanding of charms, healing and warding spells." Helga said.

"I give you the gift of remembering of facts easier and the understanding of Occlumency, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and legilimens." Rowena said smiling.

"I give you the skills of bladed weapons and the understanding of dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. I gave you the dark arts because you need the knowledge to defend against it properly." Godric said.

"I give you the understanding of potions, herebology, and care of magical creatures." Salazar said, "now time to leave and wake up" and with that and a flash of light Harry awoken. 'Why are my muscles and my head score.' Harry said as he walked to the bathroom and look into the mirror and what he saw….

v


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 the Wakening and Gringotts.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Paselmouth/Gobbledegook'

Harry was just waking up from his inheritance rest. He was stretching his sore muscles and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he was heading to the bathroom. Once he was in there he washed the sleep from his eyes and what he saw in the mirror was not him. He did the only logical thing a person would do and screamed bloody murder. The next thing he knew was Will and Stella was by his side.

"Harry dear calm down there's no need to panic. We're right here calm down now." Stella said/ordered. Harry took three deep breathes to calm himself then looked at his great grandparents.

"What do you mean don't panic! I look like a bloody girl!" Harry yelled, "I have the right to panic!" after his outburst and a few minutes of calming silence he got thumped up side the head. "Ouch!" he exclaim, "What was that for?!"

"That was for yelling at us. Now Harry can you show us your hip please." Will said. Harry gave them a confused look but did as told. What he saw was not there the last time he checked. An S was look like it was tattooed on his hip. "You're a submissive Dark male veela. That is rarer then a regular male veela." Will said in shock.

"Harry get ready and then come down for breakfast so we can have a little chat." Stella said. Harry nodded still stunned at what has happened. Harry looked at his new reflection again and he saw his eyes instead of his once small round eyes were now big almond shaped. His nose was smaller and less sharp as before. His once wild hair was now tamed. Harry's hair before his inheritance was short now it was to the small of his back and was pin straight and curly at the end it framed his face and new figure. His lips were at one time thin and pale in color now they where full and a like pink so kissable. Harry's has no longer broad shoulders were narrow. His hips were wider and his legs were longer. Last but not least his figure was and hour glass shape and his skin now looked like it was kissed by the sun. After that Harry took a hot shower and got dressed. His jean he had on were to short and to big so was his shirt. 'Hmm maybe I'll just readjust them.' Harry thought so he grabbed his wand and casted * Recoquo charm. His wand started on fire so Harry dropped it the flame died right away.

"What the hell! Grace, Ben, Stella, Will come here please!" Harry yelled. Five minutes later his door was pushed open by Grace.

"Yes dear what do you wan-"Grace asked but stopped when Harry pointed to his wand. "What happened to your wand?" Grace asked getting the rest to agree.

"I tried to cast *Recoquo and my wand burst into flames!" Harry Exclaimed, "How am I going to cast spells now? I'm defenseless!"

Grace whipped out her wand and did said spell on Harry's clothes while Ben said, "Harry did you forget we're going shopping today. We'll just go to Ollivander to the list." Harry face palmed his stupidity. "What are these Homework assignments? We'll finish these during your tutoring plus give you more so you can hand them in for extra credit." Ben said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked

"You've been out for a day right now its seven thirty in the morning." Grace said. Getting a shocked look from Harry.

"A whole day I was out wow." Harry said I shock. He got nods of yes from his family.

"Come on we'll eat breakfast then leave for diagon alley." Grace said, "Oh Harry we finish the schedule last night here you are." With that she handed him a time table.

"Our first stop is Gringotts, second Ollivander's, then Twilfit and Tattings for clothes, stop for lunch, after that Scribblus writing imporum, then apothemancy, then free Shop, and Finally potage's Cauldrons

Schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Wake up 6:30

Breakfast from 6:30-7

Defense from 7-8:45

Study of ancient runes from 8:45-10:30

Alchemy from 10:20-12:15

Lunch from 12:15- 1

Herebology 1-2:45

Healing 2:45-3:30

Earth magic 3:30-4:15

Care of magical creatures4:15-5:10

Dinner 5:10-6

Schedule for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday

Wake up 6:30

Breakfast from 6:30-7

Charms from 7-8:45

Arithmancy 8:45-10:30

Apparition10:20-12:15

Lunch12:15- 1

Transfiguration1-2:45

History of magic2:45-3:30

Potion3:30-4:15

Dinner4:15-5:10

Astronomy 5:10-6

Sunday is Veela training.

Harry read it over while he ate his eggs and toast.

"So for the next month and a half I have no weekend off?" Harry asks they nod yes in return. "Why?"

"You need to be fully prepared for school. Plus you can't leave for school as an untrained half dark veela. You need to learn to control the powers that come with this and the dangers." Will said as he explained it,

"I have an idea how about I ask Headmaster to give you jobs as teachers or aids." Harry said. They thought about it for a few minutes and nodded yes.

"Write the letter when we get back from shopping." Grace said. "Harry what were the gifts you got from the Founders?" Grace asked.

"They gave me the understanding of potions, herebology, care of magical creatures, dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, Occlumency, Astronomy, Arithmancy, legilimens, charms, healing and warding spells. Skills of bladed weapons, gift of remembering of facts easier and Gobbledegook the language of goblins." Harry said.

"You pass all there test that's amazing. Plus Gobbledegook will get you big respect in the goblin nation. So try that out when we go to Gringotts. Oh that reminds me Harry you don't have to get new books just use the one from our library." Ben said. He nodded and they got up and went to the court yard and apparition away to Gringotts. They land outside the front steps when Harry heard people gasp.

"Guys I remembered something we should get Goblin cards so we don't have to carry so many Galleons with us." Harry said. They nodded and walked up the steps they heard wolf whistles from the male and female population.

"Welcome to the Gringotts wizarding bank. I'm Griphook the bank manger. May your gold flow and how may I help you?" Griphook said

'Griphook may your gold flow too. I am Harry Potter. I would like an heir test and my family and I would like Goblin cards please.' Harry said in Gobbledegook. It took Griphook by surprise of what just happen.

'Mister Potter? How do you know our language wizards haven't spoke it since the medieval ages .It will cost you five Galleons for the heir test, and you'll need to have them sign some paper work for the card.' Griphook said as he grabbed files and grabbed a silver dagger and parchment. He then walked to the counter and sat waiting for us.

"Guys I'm get and heir test and we have to sign some papers so follow me. Oh can I look at some of our vaults and take some stuff of what you approve of?" Harry said/asked. They nod and follow Harry to the counter were he hand Griphook the five galleons and watch as he mumbled a spell and cut Harry's palm. Then let five drops of blood hit the paper and watch it glow. Then names appeared on the parchment. Heir of Salazar Slytherin's vault 747, Godric Gryffindor's vault 746, Helga Hufflepuff's vault 745, Rowena Ravenclaw's vault 744, Peverell's Vault 730, Gruant's vault 723, Blackwood's vault 739, Evan's vault 550, Phillip's vault 551, and Potter 740. You can apply for six lordships and have all Aurora's trackers off you and be considered and adult." Griphook said in shock.

'I'll take those titles and the emancipated from the Auroras'. Harry said. Griphook nodded and got up and walked to a cabinet and grabbed a key ring and put them six keys and six valet boxes. Griphook handed Harry the key ring and place the valet boxes in front of him.

'These are you Lord rings only you and you chosen can wear these.' Griphook said, 'You only have to wear one and if you think about another lord ring it will change. You also have four heir ring to your name you and your chosen can only wear these. Your lord rings also have heir rings only for your children to wear.' Harry nodded and put each ring on and they went into one.

'Griphook could you be my personal account manger and take me down to my vaults please?' Harry asked. Griphook was too shocked to speak and only nodded he summoned a quill and his business contract and told Harry were to sign then got him and his family to sign the goblin cards. After that they were being guide to the carts and found old and rare potion Paselmouth spells books and journals of Harry's Relatives vaults like Peverell, Gruant, Blackwood, and Slytherin. Old dark arts and D.A.D.A in Gryffindor, Potter, Blackwood, and Evans. Herebology, Healing, Warding, Occlumency, legilimens in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Phillips. Stella gave him a dark object called Aphrodite's pendant that helps control the allure of the dark veela. It has a sapphire as the main gem in the charm as diamonds surrounded it. After that we left to go to Ollivander.


End file.
